nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Siz Fulker
Siz Fulker '''is a criminal who is associated with multiple gangs and organizations in Los Santos. He is roleplayed by Uberhaxornova Description Siz has a large scar on the right side of his face and is very uncomfortable when others look at it since it more often than not draws negative attention to him. It was originally a birthmark that was healed through a rejuvenation suit, however, it reappeared after an incident where Siz jumped off of a parking structure and the right side of his head impacted the pavement. Siz's treatment regarding his face has led to him becoming both timid and unstable, an example of this instability is Siz's use of random chance to resolve heavy decisions. At first this was done through a roll of a 1-2 die, however, Siz now uses a coin. Because of his often weak-willed and impressionable demeanor, Siz tends to be easily influenced, often following the requests of anyone who asks. This has also unexpectedly resulted in him picking up (mostly bad) traits and characteristics from every other interaction with the residents of Los Santos. After being beaten within an inch of his life by some goons that threw him out of The Vanilla Unicorn in Canada that he does, in fact, own 10% of, he lost a toe and had to undergo recovery in a rejuvenation suit which restored his face back to normal condition. However, after a fight between '''Steve Mathis and Windsong, he jumped off the roof of a parking structure to keep from having to make a hard choice, thus regaining his scar. Ever since that incident, his "evil" half has begun to overtake his "good" half. He now rarely debates himself on what actions he should take, making less use of his iconic coin flip, causing him to become involved in many more criminal acts than before. He is affiliated with Evita Nimm, better known as "Mother", and is considered one of her "children". He is also a Gnome and protege of the currently incarcerated terrorist and rapper Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred who he refers to as "Step Dab". Other associates of Siz are the siblings Jacob L. Harth 'and 'Griselda "Zelda" Harth, his ex-girlfriend Georgina "Windsong" Williams, Buck and Gomer Colton, Speedy Gonzalez, and his lawyer and best friend Kevin Shaw. Background Information Not much is currently known about his background other than that he apparently was born with his scar, he was raised in a homeless shelter never knowing his parents or even knowing when he was actually born, and he lived in a box under the underpass for a while after moving to the city. Bogg Kidnapping Once arriving at Los Santos, Siz asked Bogg Dann's '''taxi service to drive him "home". Without a home, '''Bogg knows just where to take him, and Siz willingly gets into Bogg's trunk upon request. Bogg '''and '''Officer "Brittany" Angel '''stop at a light and converse, with Siz in the trunk and having his screams of help ignored. Siz is then offered to '''Otto Delmar '''after asking '''Bogg for body armor, claiming Siz's name is Armor. Next, Siz was offered to Wang Chang and was introduced to him as James, since chat meta-gamed revealing his real name. Bogg '''proceeded to take Siz to the ''Pink Cage Motel ''and explained the room and other town tutorial-like aspects, both legal and not. Meeting Mother and The Family Siz met '''Mother from a tour of Facebook. He had also met Stevie from that same tour. At that time, Stevie worked at Facebook and was conducting the tour for Mother and Siz. Trip to Canada After having established himself Siz was trying to take the train into the city when he realized that he had arrived too late and found the train to Los Santos full. Siz then decided to use this as an opportunity to take a much-needed vacation and exchanged his Los Santos ticket for a ticket to Canada (Siz disembarked the train before actually arriving at a specific Canadian city) where he began to explore and make new friends. Here is where Siz purchased his legendary 10% of the Unicorn strip club after meeting an unexpectedly locked door (in Los Santos the bar was owned exclusively by locals who did not charge for entry). Originally the fee for the club was just for a one-week membership, however, a large brawl with locals broke out inside soon after Siz had entered (injuring Siz in the process). As compensation, the owner offered 10% ownership of the club and a fee discount for the remainder of the one-week membership. Taking advantage of this, Siz had extensively used the strip club as a bank/safehouse of sorts (using the ATMs in the front to withdraw money and the lockable doors and secluded backrooms to access the dark web in privacy). Despite the one week duration having long expired, Siz has continued to insist that he still does, in fact, own 10% of the Unicorn strip club. Recently Canada has been deleted from the world by the almighty Koil, the father of Jesus, meaning that very hostile Canadian citizens with a grudge to bear against Siz are now flocking to Los Santos. The Winery Siz's first real job was at the winery where he worked under Judd. In order to get the job, Siz had to go through an interview process, however, he failed the interview portion entirely. Despite this Judd conducted an in a field test with Siz to prove that he was willing and able to do the jobs for the Winery properly, so Judd accompanied him on a delivery job with the company van. Shortly after leaving the Winery Judd had an apparent Siz doppelganger brought to Siz to be killed before him (however the doppelganger ran away and the delivery promptly proceeded on). At the delivery point, Siz successfully made the delivery but was told by Judd that the delivery did not make as much money as it could've due to the damaged product. Having appeared to have failed the second test of Judd's Siz began to drive back to the winery in disappointment. However, about of scuffilitis hit the delivery crew as they attempted to drive away causing the van's tires to explode, immobilizing them and trapping a few people inside the van. After several attempts at tasing the individuals out of the van, the police arrived (the locals reporting shots fired due to the several taser shots by Judd at Buck trapped in the back seat). While being questioned by the police Judd asked Siz to walk up to the group of cops on scene and fight them, which he did after one officer made particularly scathing comments about his face. It wasn't a long fight however as he was quickly overwhelmed, but luckily for Siz, the officers took pity of him because of his face and let him walk free. This garnered a lot of respect from Judd, who hired Siz on the spot as he was being taken away by the ambulance. After getting the job, he was tasked with picking grapes and storing them, which he was good at, except the time where he stumbled down a hill and slammed his head against the fence, giving him a concussion. However, boredom with the job coupled with the lack of a consistent paycheck caused Siz to abandon the Winery entirely, finding much more fun/profit in a life of crime. Siz got a bit of respect from Gomer when Siz gave Judd the finger about hating Judd's winery job. His job now appears to have been taken by Maxine, after Judd fired him for consistently not showing up for work. Windsong Arc Storylines First Time Meeting Their first interaction was when Windsong encountered Siz at the pink Cage, she ran away in fear and called him a zombie. She was disgusted by his face because it reminded her of bloody meat, something that she hated seeing because she was a vegan. In subsequent interactions she would try to not look directly at Siz when talking to him, however, she did apologize to him about her initial harsh reaction and hoped to gain "good karma" from the apology, even going as far to defend him from other people's harsh comments about his scar. Rejuvenation Suit Date They would meet later after Siz got his 'rejuvenation suit'. Siz woke up wearing this suit after getting kidnapped and critically injured by angry Canadians after Siz got off scot-free after the "10% Strip Club Ownership Stabbing". Kevin, Siz's current best friend and lawyer managed to avoid jail-time for Siz, but in doing so angered the Canadians who continued to hold a grudge. With the rejuvenation suit obscuring his face, Windsong actually started to talk to Siz like a normal person. They had a semi-date as they went through multiple areas and activities, from a nature therapy outing with Kizzy (where Siz rolled a two on a deer, killing it), to then later doing yoga on the beach where Siz got his first erection from Windsong. Since the rejuvenation suit had no way for Siz to access his erect penis, Windsong had to drive him to the hospital to see about getting the suit removed. When they arrived they encountered a would-be doctor who managed to work the pad on the front of Siz's suit, removing it successfully and proceeding to immediately begin dealing with his erection. Before this, however, Siz had lied to Windsong about his age and told her that he was actually 14, causing her to recoil in disgust after Siz began to deal with his erection. Luckily the would-be doctor pulled Siz aside to discuss this and also told Siz to not publicly masturbate. Siz revealed that he was just pranking Windsong '''and assured him he would masturbate in private from now on (a promise he would not keep). Siz then told Windsong the truth about his age and went on to discover that his scar had been fully healed by the suit, much to the joy of '''Windsong. Healed Siz Date/ Taco Truck Incident Later, Windsong and Siz are were discussing the weed he has when a local Attack-a-Taco truck rammed into the back of Windsong's Sunflower. The driver then got out of his truck and proceeded to pull Windsong out of Sunflower and beat her up. In a fit of rage, Siz got out of the car and beat up the attacking taco truck driver, starting his vendetta against Attack-a-Taco. Windsong and Siz would later drive off as Windsong asked Siz if he would beat people again, as Siz replied, he'd do it again for her. Later, another Attack-a-Taco truck slammed into them and the driver once again began to beat up Windsong.' '''Both of them beat up the driver and drove into Siz's secret hiding place behind a club. Siz and '''Windsong' were irritated by the loud music causing to Siz roll on the local DJ after he didn't respond to Siz's request to turn down the music. Siz rolled a two and stabbed the DJ without Windsong knowing. They would later go up north to the local hippy hangout. Siz however accidentally got into a fight and stepped into a lit campfire, burning himself severely. They were saved by Heidi, the responding EMT after Windsong called an ambulance for Siz. Before Heidi left, a random local started trailing the injured Siz, angering Heidi who punched her in the vagina before departing with Siz. Burning the Taco Headquarters/ #Resolution On his own, Siz found the Attack-A-Taco restaurant and planned to burn it down. Using cocaine he found in a local's house, he convinced Windsong to come with him. However, Stevie didn't approve of this at all and after Siz told him about it he tagged along to try to convince Siz to stop. The first attempt resulted in all three of them being burned severely after a botched attempt due to interference by Stevie to light the gasoline trail laid by Siz. Later, both Siz and Windsong came back to the restaurant alone and finished the job. They managed to burn down the Attack-a-Taco restaurant along with a few of the customer's cars parked in front. The Parking Lot Incident/ Injured Face Siz ''' The arson on Attack-a-Taco was the last straw for '''Stevie, as he considered Windsong a bad influence on Siz and called a meeting between the three of them and Kelly to try to get Siz to stop seeing Windsong. However, unbeknownst to Stevie, Siz was no longer the same defenseless person he met at the Facebook tour. Siz had actually already been turning to a life of crime on his own, as he found the crimes much more profitable and enjoyable than just doing the tasks for Mother. Although Siz only began to reveal this side to Stevie after he was together with Windsong, causing Stevie to wrongly place blame on Windsong for his behavior. During the meeting, Windsong and Stevie got into a heated argument, with both of them even drawing weapons. Eventually, Stevie told Siz that he had to make a choice between him and the Family or Windsong. Not wanting to make that choice Siz jumped off of the parking building they were meeting on, landing face first onto the pavement several stories below. This left both Windsong and Stevie distraught and caused Siz to regain his signature scar. Windsong was so distraught that she entered a voluntary "sight strike" in which she blinded herself with heavily tinted sunglasses as she felt she didn't deserve to see after the harm she caused. Edna's Bank Heist Test One day when talking about Heidi's Ice Creams with Windsong and his brother Stevie, Siz heard a noise coming from the pool area in the Pink Cage. They were enlisted by what Siz called a 'ninja looking guy', who identified himself as John. They were to do a mission that would 'save' the city. Windsong opted to join in since she thought she will save the world, with Siz, and Stevie following suit. Before the three met, Siz and Windsong were looking for a third member, they got desperate enough to even just recruit a random person who Windsong punched after he asked what's wrong with Siz's face. It started with Siz calling his "best friend" Kevin to join them in the mission. Kevin, being a good lawyer, knew he shouldn't partake in any 'bad' activity with Siz if he were to save Siz at court. Thus ultimately, Kevin refused the offer to join them. In this time, Windsong taught Siz how to gamble with dice. Siz played along with her sight strike and lied to her with the dice scores, but was valiant enough to still let her win despite her loyalty to her strike and not look at the dice and rely on her very opponent to say what their score was. With three dice, Siz told Windsong she got 19, which was impossible. As the three (Siz, Windsong, Stevie) are ready for the mission they then met Edna, an old woman who seemed to be either delusional, a veteran worker for the force, or a criminal. She would give them code names and learned what their skills are. Siz Codenamed 'Hospital' = Power to be immune to the cops, this is due to his blind belief that he can't be jailed due to Kevin's legal skills Stevie Codenamed 'Pizza' = Power to see very far given his glasses and ability on computers given his past Facebook job. Windsong Codenamed 'Stardust' = Power to recycle. Edna would berate the three given their wild reactions and unnatural responses and called them millennials. She would teach them to grab flashlights and do a pretend bank heist. At the bank, they started writing notes on paper saying 'this is only a drill'. Given there was only one guard. Edna gave the signal to shoot him. This, however, did not go well, with Windsong still on her sight strike she missed the first taser shot. The guard then began to shoot at them, Edna pulled her stun gun now that Windsong missed. Stevie tried running away but was accidentally tased by Edna as ran into her line of fire. Siz then tired to punch the cop, but missed and hit Windsong. The cop managed to shoot Edna and downs her, with Siz then managing to subdue the cop (but not before missing and also hitting Edna in the face). All four of them were now hurt and needed to go to the hospital. Siz picked up Edna to take her to the car, only to have her bowls give out, releasing hot shit all over him. It ended with them in the hospital, with Edna singing 'Baby Shark' to sleep. The Mission "John" would recruit the trio of Siz, Windsong, and Stevie to save a hostage on Grove street. This ended poorly yet successful to their eyes as all three of them got heavily injured. Siz had his lungs punctured and Stevie to got his balls bit by a dog, but the hostage managed to escape during the police interference. A dog got shot down but later revived by the ice cream EMS, Heidi. Kevin about to sleep, see's all three of them moaning in pain. Kevin is so disappointed they tried doing a mission that was clear on him that they were being used. Kevin is so disappointed he gave them his keys to his expensive car and after a long discussion about doing bad things. Kevin ultimately went home to sleep disappointed when the trio just followed a running convict shouting language they couldn't speak thinking it was the hostage they saved. The House Invitation/ The Convenience Store Robberies Siz would later see on his radio scanner that a huge jailbreak occurred at the prison that killed almost all police officers in the city, giving him free rein to go on a crime spree. He brings Windsong along to investigate and come across Heidi in her ambulance who tells them ominously that there will be many deaths. Siz then makes Windsong his getaway driver and uses her car to go to all the convenience stores around Los Santos. The voices in his head seemingly assumed full control, with Siz going on rampage robbing stores and locals for little to no money. However, Windsong gets into a car accident that causes Siz to fly out of the car and causes him severe injury. Despite this Siz manages to get back in and continues the robberies for a short time before succumbing to blood loss. Windsong then tries to take him up north to the hippy camp for treatment but realizes they won't help and takes him to Pillbox before the tsunami hits. Later, Siz invites Windsong to his newly bought home, revealing his weed plants, giving her a key, and allowing her to decorate the house. This, however, let the Family know about Windsong's interference and her capacity to tattle to everyone about the electronics shop idea. The Mother then gets Jacob to try to kill her, starting Siz's feud with the Family. The Failed Assassination Siz would later see Windsong injured in the hospital talking about a demonic emotionless voiced man shooting her and attempting to stab her. Siz knew it could only be Jacob. And this is the start of the Feud with the Family Arc. The Breakup/ Sexist Siz Arc Windsong blamed Siz for the assassination attempt as his name was said during the assassination and kidnapped him after meeting with Vince Offer, the Sham Wow guy. Siz knows that could be the only way to keep her safe is to break up with her. Windsong called Siz a sexist given his impulses to get angry and order her around. Siz took the opportunity to expand upon it and began to make sexist comments directed at her so she would be driven away. She doesn't take kindly to this and attempts to run him over with Sunflower, but fails after Siz runs into the nearby river. Afterwards, he would later pass the time with Stevie trying to save a deer stuck in a stand. The Ultimate Race/ Equal Rights, Equal Fights Windsong would later see Siz with his fully upgraded Brawler. Windsong, wanting to prove that women can drive, challenges Siz to a race. She is driving Tangerine, an orange version of Sunflower. While Siz drove his Brawler improved by Gomer. The result was evident before the match started, Windsong's baseline hybrid lost both times to Siz's supped up Brawler. Even when Siz blew out his tires on the second race and had to stop for more than a minute to repair, he still managed to catch up and win the race. Windsong's Tangerine had a top speed of 90 mph, while Siz's Brawler was able to reach 140 mph. After the race at the finish line, Windsong proclaimed that she trained in CQC (Close Quarters Combat) with John. Windsong wanted a duel between her and Siz, if she won, Siz would respect women. If Siz won, Windsong would tweet about Siz being a great man. During the fight, Siz surprisingly dodged all of Windsong's punches and beats her up so bad that she stopped the fight midway. To make her feel better Siz claimed that he too had received training from John in CQC (in reality Siz hadn't received any sort of training and actually had performed poorly in most of the fights he was in prior to theirs). Windsong then fulfilled her end of the bargain and tweeted about Siz's greatness. Mother Arc Storylines/ Family Feud The Facebook Tour Siz first met Mother during his early days in the city while taking his pay from Facebook. There in the Facebook lobby is where he would go on his fateful tour with Stevie and Mother. Yung Dab Siz first heard of him when he heard Mother talking about how she might have liked a rapper named Yung Dab. Through Mother Siz met Yung Dab, where he confided into him that he was just trying to fuck Mother. Siz went along with Dab's charade and told Mother that he treated him well despite Siz being initially threatened by him. Dab would later show his personality and his life of crime by revealing a gun to threaten Stevie, and by offering Siz a cash award of $50,000 to assassinate Chief of Police Snow. The Sexorcism Siz would be invited by Mother to an exorcism which would later be revealed to be a sexorcism where a priest would fuck the demon inside the victim. Siz wore a paper bag on his head and started talking like Louis Armstrong to hide his real voice. This is also where he met Buck for the first time. The Family Plan Jacob would later give Siz a shotgun for free, but Siz was pulled over for busted lights and was caught by the police. Siz would then be charged $4000 for the shotgun. During this time, Jacob would also give Siz the idea and plans for the Family, Jacob wanted Siz to earn money to buy a home that would later be a front for an electronics store. Maxine Mother would later take Stevie, Siz and a newcomer in Siz's eyes, Maxine, to a pier to discuss Family matters. Siz immediately became suspicious of her and treated her with contempt and secretly declared her his new rival. Siz then caught wind that Maxine may have been an undercover cop, so he recruited a suspicious Stevie to gather evidence against her. As it turned out Maxine was not an undercover cop, just an incompetent criminal. Speedy and The Vagos Siz had met Speedy at a convenience store and they very quickly formed a friendship. Speedy was the one who showed Siz how gangs commit crimes and make money whereas Step Dab was the one who showed Siz how to do an organized crime. Speedy showed Siz how to sell weed in bulk on the corner and even showed him how to grow it himself. Siz was so good at tending plants that Speedy decided to induct Siz into the Vagos and made him a part-time gardener and gives him a 10% cut on all profits made. Speedy is always finding himself into some kind of trouble whether its prison, a gang war, or being taken as a hostage. There was one instance where Siz and Dab '''took '''Speedy hostage for a bank heist and Speedy got blasted in the back with a shotgun because he tried to run away. There was also a time where Speedy '''unloaded an Uzi into a bike because he was "destroying his enemy's vehicle" when in reality it was Siz's bike that he had hot-wired 5 minutes prior. When the cops arrived asking what had happened, '''Speedy took off and Siz blamed the shooting on Sal '''who was running by right at that moment. Despite always being in some kind of trouble, '''Speedy has a soft spot for Siz. He is always willing to protect him from any kind of threat, offer him advice, and guide him through whatever crime he may be committing. Speedy was even debating on buying Siz a Brawler, however, Siz had already bought it himself thanks to the Dab discount applied to the order by Al Saab. However, despite Speedy's '''apparent affection he constantly calls Siz by the derogatory nickname "Jizz" in almost every encounter in which he utters his name and has even threatened to brutally murder '''Siz should he step out of line in any fashion. Bus Tour and Becoming a Gnome Yung Dab and his Gnomes believed the Los Santos Police Department was corrupt and unjust, so they organized a plan to force the Department of Justice to wipe clean the records of every criminal in Los Santos. Yung Dab told Siz to steal a bus and take people on a tour around the city, and that if he did this, he would become a part of the inner circle and officially a Gnome. Yung Dab also told Siz that the tour had to look as legit as possible, and that meant Siz would have to take a bullet. The tour didn't go as smoothly as planned, with many occupants suffering severe scuffilitis, however, the bus eventually made it to the final stop at the racetrack where the Gnomes were lying in wait. Siz was ordered off the bus and after a brief argument, he was shot in a non-fatal area as planned. The Gnomes then placed c4 on the bus and told an occupant to drive as fast as possible around the track. This, however, did not end well as the explosive detonated prematurely, wounding everyone on the bus, but everyone survived their injuries. The Gnomes then had to flee the scene before the police arrived, so they dragged Siz into the parking lot and stuffed him into a white car where he would later be found by EMS. He was later questioned by the police in the hospital however he refused to give up his Step Dab. After he was released from the hospital, he was welcomed into the Gnomes, gaining respect from Gomer, Chang, Jacob, and even Dab himself. The Brawler Siz is the only person in Los Santos who owns a Coil Brawler, which he was able to purchase after selling numerous ounces of weed, robbing houses, and partaking in bank robberies with his Step Dab. Siz is normally a shy, worrisome man, but with his brawler, he becomes greedy and fearless, something that has earned him a great deal of respect in the world of crime. The Brawler has suffered interactions with the police, with great emphasis evading Ziggy Buggs against off-road driving. Running into a boulder on his first chase and a tree later, the Brawler has successfully escaped four police chases. First "Date/Hangout" with Griselda "Zelda" Harth Siz had met Zelda at the Pink Cage while riding around with Step Dab. He was running back to his apartment to grab something when he saw her and commented on her cute glasses. As he and Dab were about to leave again, he made Dab stop and asked him to go talk to her for him. Being the great Step Dad that he is, Dab went up to Zelda and told her that Siz was having a bad week after being ousted by his family and would appreciate it if she would go on a date with him, to which she agreed, but also said that she would not give him a handjob. The next day Siz and Zelda met up and went down to the docks to get some ice cream. Right away Siz had surprised her because he "wasn't a basic bitch and taken her to Creampie and made a sexual innuendo about fucking her". After some small talk, Zelda asked Siz if he would help her take pictures of each police station, to which he agreed. At one of the police stations, Siz left Zelda because he heard his car alarm going off. Upon reaching his car, he found the Chang Gang, who were plotting to steal his car. After they left he met up with Zelda again, who was also concerned that they were stealing his car. It was at this point where Siz learned that Zelda doesn't like falls because she always tells him "don't laugh and if you do, keep it to yourself". A few minutes later Zelda falls face first off a roof to which Siz keeps his laughter to himself. Sometime later, Zelda takes Siz up into the mountains to visit a secret cave that nobody else knows about and remarks on how it's the perfect place to murder someone. Luckily for Siz, she doesn't want to murder him and proceeds to take him down to a large rock by the stream. After Siz tells her that he'll jump off of it if she does. After Zelda nearly hits her head on the rock, Siz does a cannonball, however, he wasn't as lucky and slams his back on the edge of the rock, knocks himself out, and falls into the river. After a brief search, Zelda is able to find Siz and drags him out of the river. She then proceeds to drive Siz to the hospital via his beloved Brawler, and despite her having little to say about anything, even she admits "this car is awesome". After he gets released from the hospital, Siz shows off his home to Zelda and tells her that he owns 10% of the parking lot next door. She takes a brief look around and says that Siz has a nice place before she says that she has to leave. When Siz goes out after her, she is nowhere to be found. The Last Dab The Last Dab starts out with Siz and Gomer meeting at the Tuner Shop to fix Siz's problem with his Brawler's armor. After the two figure out what the problem was, Siz calls Dab telling him that he had come across another bank card. Dab, however, had already figured out one of the cards and what time they can be used for. Dab '''then plans to meet Siz and '''Gomer at the Tuner Shop so the trio can do a heist and Siz can do some "smashy smashy" with his Brawler, however, he never shows up. Concerned, Siz calls Dab and learns that he is being chased. Siz, being the great stepson that he is, decides that he will intercept the cops that are chasing Dab and ram them. After spending some time driving all around the city trying to catch up, Dab calls Siz telling him that he managed to escape the cops and tells him to come to meet him, Gomer, and Mel. It's not long after Siz meets them that a police officer rolls up because unbeknownst to them, a police helicopter had been following Dab the entire time since the start of the chase earlier. Dab draws his AK and forces the officer to drive away, but not even 2 minutes later more officers show up, making the group scramble. Dab runs behind Eugene's house, Mel takes off into the neighborhood, and Siz and Gomer get in their cars and are ignored by the officers. Bobby Smith of the BCSO pursues Dab while over the radio fellow officers can be heard asking "who has the AK" and less than 5 seconds later Smith bumps into Dab and is gunned down by an AK-wielding Dab, however Smith is able to land a couple of shots into Dab due to the mere inches between the two. Dab, bleeding out, crawls into Eugene's '''house where he falls unconscious but also escapes the police. During this, '''Mel is arrested and sentenced to 15 months in prison. Once Dab is treated and Mel is released, the group decides that they want to go big and commit a crime spree, starting with the jewelry store and then moving onto the big bank. The plan is that Dab will be overwatch, Mel and Gomer will grab the goods, and Siz will ram the cops and do a drive-by. The plan starts out well with Siz distracting the cops while the others peppered them with rounds, however, an officer was able to get onto an adjacent roof and took out Dab. The chance of success was further diminished when Siz unknowingly shot Gomer and Mel in a drive-by and was then shot by a security guard himself. Bleeding out, Siz drove himself to safety and found shelter in a 7/11, where he would become unconscious due to blood loss. During this time Mel and Dab are arrested and Gomer is rescued by a friend of his, however, he is unconscious. After spending some time unconscious and his blood spilling onto the floor of the 7/11, Siz is rescued by no other than his crush, Griselda "Zelda" Harth. Zelda stashes Siz's car behind some shipping crates and takes him to Grandma's house, where they run into Gomer and his friend. Siz then introduces them to Zelda, however, he calls her Sam so that they do not know her real name, something that she appreciated. She would then bring him to the clothing store so that he could lose his disguise and then brings him to his home. On the way, Siz tells her that he met with her brother and that he passed on his message, which Zelda '''seems pleased to hear. They also exchange in other small talks, suggesting that perhaps the pair are becoming more accustomed to each other. Sometime later Siz learns that he has a warrant and that '''Dab has been arrested and is currently being held at the police station. Siz then disguises himself as Paul Deeznutsio Attorney at Law so he can see his Step Dab, however, he never gets close. Siz then decides he's going to get himself imprisoned as well and drives to the police station in hopes of being chased and later arrested, but no officers would pursue. Siz then meets Jacob outside of the station and the two drive around the city. Jacob reveals that he plans to get revenge for the Gnomes and commit large-scale terrorism across the city, starting with supplying burner phones to criminals and working up to c4 attacks, and he also states that he wants Siz to be involved, potentially alluding to him wishing for Siz to follow his Step Dab's footsteps and become the next Gnome. Jacob also asks Siz "are you fucking my sister" (Zelda Harth), which Siz denies, but he does admit that they have gone on dates and that she had saved his life twice. Jacob then says that Siz better treat her nicely as she does not like getting hurt to which Siz replies he would never willingly hurt her. After dropping Jacob off at the police station, Siz returns to his home where he spends multiple days depressed over the arrest of his Step Dab. Post Dab (Depression Arc) After a few days mourning over the imprisonment of Dab, Siz finally decides it's time to go back out into the world. Upon opening his phone, he notices he received texts from Shaw, Mother, and Erin, all asking him if he is alright to which he responds no. He then pays his rent so that he doesn't have to cry himself to sleep in his Brawler. After stopping to get some burgers, he then texts Zelda "Hi" to see if she's around. Siz later meets Uncle Buck, Detective Chang, and others at the diner next to the Pink Cage, Siz and Buck then briefly catch up with Siz telling Buck about Dab's arrest and his warrant. Buck tells Siz that he can do whatever he wants to do and should focus on bigger things. After Buck goes to bed, Siz decides he's going to rob some houses in hopes of getting some goodies that he could use in future crimes. After Siz robs a few houses Gomer calls and tells Siz that they need to talk about Dab, so Siz meets him at the Tuner Shop. Gomer explains that Dab had ratted himself out to the cops and told them that he was The Gnome. This resulted in Dab being charged with terrorism and was sentenced to life in prison with the possibility of parole. Siz becomes emotional however he manages to keep it together. He decides to do what Step Dab would want him to do: crime. Gomer informs Siz that a small handful of people can make thermite, which can be used to quickly rob banks. The two then go their own ways, with Siz determined to get his hands on thermite. Second "Date/Hangout" with Griselda "Zelda" Harth Siz and Zelda's '''second date started out with the latter taking pictures of various banks around the island. The two then drove around the island; visiting a giant dinosaur, sitting on an exhaust chimney shaped like a volcano, taking dirt paths through the mountains, and even climbed a hill overlooking the power plant where '''Zelda took even more pictures. Throughout the road trip, Siz would get hungry and would eat whatever he could find laying around including garbage and paint chips in her car. When Zelda questioned Siz about his willingness to eat trash, Siz responded that, "one man's trash is another man's treasure". Zelda agreed revealing that she thought the same of Siz when she first heard of him, in reference to Mother's exclusion of Siz from the family. At one point the paint chips and garbage he ate, plus the Volcano fumes shot up his ass upset his colon so much that he almost ended up shitting himself, but he managed to restrain it to an audibly loud fart which forced Zelda to drive him to his house so he could blow out his bowels. The two also talked much more frequently than they did on the first date. The conversations were much more personal, with the two admitting that they like each other, and later sharing a moment while overlooking the prison. Also, at one point Zelda informs Siz that people were hunting him down so they could kill them, however, she told them not to. She later questions if this even mattered because natural selection may take him away from her anyways. Third Date with Griselda "Zelda" Harth Siz and Zelda's third date is much more action packed than the previous two dates, but it still contains a few sweet moments as well. The date starts with Siz telling Zelda about the scammer, and after hearing about him, Zelda suggests they run him over in order to teach him a lesson. After awhile, Zelda '''is finally able to convince the scammer to meet her in an alley way, where Siz will then slam into him with his Brawler. The plan however doesn't go well since the scammer noticed Siz lying in wait, however, Siz is eventually able to ram the scammer multiple times, knocking him unconscious. After teaching the scammer a leason, the two head to the Pink Cage. While here, '''Zelda '''tells Siz that if they are on a date he has to ask her first otherwise they are just hanging out. Siz, doing exactly what his Step Dab would do, shoots his shot and asks if she would like to go on a date, to which she says yes but also explains that she doesn't do handjobs and that she doesn't like watching the sunset or hanging out on the beach. After the tsunami hits, the two travel to a construction site, where Siz finds and steals a bulldozer. '''Zelda tells him that he is an idiot, but he doesn't care because he wants to honor his Step Dab. He then uses the bulldozer to wreck parked police cars at the police department and then takes the officers on a chase through the city until he is eventually shot. Siz is then brought to the hospital where he witnesses Zelda verbally murder Officer Dias. Siz is then sentenced to 80 months, however, since Siz is such a stand-up guy, his sentence is reduced to 40 months. While in prison, Siz speaks to Speedy, and learns that he is going to be promoted within the gang. He also speaks with Zelda 'and learns that she saw the entire incident with the bulldozer and that he had impressed her. At the end of the day, Siz knows that he had made his Step Dab proud and plans to carry out his legacy. Criminal Record * Assault with Deadly Weapon x1 * Possession of a Firearm 1 x1 * Possession of a Firearm 2 x1 * Disorderly Conduct x1 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x1 * First Degree Speeding x2 * Reckless Driving x3 * Reckless Evading x7 * Resisting Arrest x3 Current: N/A Dice Rolls Quotes * ''“Hi, this is Siz” * "hi" * “*Ahem*” * “:)” * “ok” * “Boom, Bitch” * “Oh, jeez...” * “I own 10%” * "I was beaten within an inch of my life!" * "hehe" * "I fell off of a parking structure." * "it's just a scar" * *''Clears throat''* Notes * Siz also likes being chased by '''Officer Ziggy Buggs '''so he can say "eat my dirt, motherfucker". * Siz's Brawler has been hotwired twice by his Uncle '''Dundee. * Siz is actually in his early to mid-20s. His ID states that he is 46, but he claims it is a fake and he tells Dab '''and Windsong''' he doesn't know his actual age (although he is believed to be around 23 to 24). * Siz has been robbed by an unarmed mime and later rammed him with his Brawler. * Siz has been robbed by a scammer with a wrench and later rammed him with his Brawler. * Siz has voices in his head that he will periodically scream at. * Despite having a bed Siz sleeps on the bathroom floor. * Despite being constantly compared to Two-Face, Siz's favorite supervillain is actually The Ventriloquist and Scarface. * Siz has only experienced a small handful of erections, '''Windsong '''being the cause of his first erection. * Due to growing up homeless, Siz sometimes eats garbage. Gallery Siz after dealing with a hostile local..PNG|Siz after dealing with a hostile local 017a3696dca8887ea99c1e9b904ad198.png Siz Full Body.PNG Zis.png|Siz making a statement